Do You Regret?
by LaberaiTashio
Summary: .:Kisala's back on the Dorgenark due to Zegram and Jaster's "Final Mission".  While the ship is stopped at the Rose Nebula, Kisala ponders on the past and wonders what Jaster's true feelings are towards her.:. Cheesy summary, I know... One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rogue Galaxy and everything that goes with it. The only thing that I do own is this story… Yeah. =]**

The night was quiet; still yet peaceful. In the vast space, stood a lone woman on a large ship, which was passing through the Rose Nebula. Dressed in clothing fitted for a queen, the woman sighed wistfully. _'This place… Has such a deeper meaning to me than it used to. Rather than bring me just a sense of peace, it brings to me the memory of when I first truly met him, the one I…'_

"Do you regret it?" came the voice that interrupted the woman's thoughts. Gasping, the woman turned around and saw a man dressed in regal clothing, fitted to be a captain. Messy blonde hair came short and the face of a teenage boy, no, man, gazed at the woman. His blue eyes were intense, but gentle to look at. "Well, do you?" he repeated softly.

'_Do I? Do I regret leaving the place of my birth, the place where I was to rule the most technologically advanced city in the galaxy?'_ Looking at the man who was patiently waiting for her answer, she knew what her answer would be. Facing the man completely, the girl replied, "Regret? No, I don't regret that I allowed myself to be, **whisked** away," Pointedly looking at the man who turned bashful at the comment, "or leaving Mariglenn. No. Do you?" The question came out playful.

Scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish, he replied, "I, uh… well, that's to say…" Glancing at the woman, he saw her raise an eyebrow at his pathetic sentence. Coughing to 'clear his throat', he continued, "I regret taking you away from your planet, your place of birth, but not from your duty as Queen of Mariglenn. I can't seem to… regret **whisking** you away."

The woman's eyes softened. "Jaster… Do you remember this place?" gesturing to the Rose Nebula. Watching him turn to look at it, she saw his eyes take on a faraway look.

*Flashback*

_Jaster walked on deck, with his mouth agape, looking in wonder around him. A girl is looking off into space when she notices him, "Oh…" She turns to face him fully and waves to him shouting, "Hey, over here!"_

_He walks towards her, and says, "Oh, hey… thanks for saving me earlier."_

_The girl replies in turn, "Oh, it was nothing. Not bad, huh? That's cause I'm a pirate, too."_

_Jaster quickly said, "Yeah," dumbly._

_She bended forward and examined Jaster humming out, "Hmm..." Startled, Jaster steps back awkwardly away from her. The girl stated, "I always pictured Desert Claw as someone a little more… intimidating..."_

"_Huh?" came Jaster's reply._

"_But you've got awfully pretty eyes," she said with a cute smile._

_Jaster blinked. "Uhh..."_

_The girl went on with a jibe, "Hmm... You sure don't look like a battle-hardened hero." Jaster looked away, as if caught doing something he shouldn't have. The girl looks closer at Jaster's face. "In fact, you might just be a big fake!"_

_Stuck, Jaster could only manage out, "Er…um…I…"_

"_Look!" the girl exclaimed, turning away from Jaster and looking up. "It's the Rose Nebula!"_

_Looking at the girl, he asked, "What?" then looked up, "Oh…"_

"_Oh..." came the wistful sigh from the girl. Jaster walked up and stood beside the girl. "It's beautiful," Jaster whispered reverently._

_As the two were looking up in awe of the beauty, the girl spoke softly. "You know, I've always loved this place. I don't know why, but… looking at the stars somehow calms me." Clasping her hands in front of herself, she closes her eyes and smiles._

_Jaster responded in turn, "Same here. I've always wanted to be up in space… My dreams finally come true."_

_Giggling, the girl walks up to Jaster and laughed out, "You sure don't sound like the galaxy's top bounty hunter."_

_Looking away from the girl, Jaster stuttered out, Well, er, I mean…so what?"_

"_I guess," she stated. "My name is Kisala. Nice to meet you, Desert Claw," offering a handshake._

"_I'm Jaster—Jaster Rogue," shaking hands with Kisala._

*End Flashback*

Smiling, Jaster sighed contently. "Yeah. This is where you and I first met. Well, formally introduced ourselves anyway." Turning to look back at Kisala, he asked, "Why do you ask?"

Shaking her head, Kisala answered, "No real reason. None at all." Looking down, Kisala took a deep breath, exhaled, then stepped up to Jaster, where they were practically face-to-face (him being taller than her and all…). Placing her hands on his chest, she boldly asked, "Jaster… What do you feel for me? Am, am I just a friend, or… am I something more…?" Blushing, Kisala turned her face away, but continued. "Um… Cause I was, just wondering you know…? Uh…"

Feeling a gloved hand gently grab her chin, she was face-to-face once again with Jaster. "Kisala… I gotta wonder what's making you ask me these questions, but I won't ask. The truth is…well…" Gulping, Jaster placed both hand on Kisala's waist and tugged her closer, to where their chests were touching. Keeping eye contact with her, he confessed. "I love you Kisala. Have no doubt in your mind that you are my precious treasure. The one thing I value the most, in the whole galaxy, no, universe. I want you to know that. Even if you do not return these feelings of mine, it will not make me love you any less. I love you Kisala. I want to be with you forever."

Kisala stood in shock, tears gently running down her face. Feeling embarrassed at such a heartfelt confession, she buried her face in Jaster's chest.

"Kisala? Hey, Kisala, you don't have to…return these feelings of mine. If you want to just remain friends…"

Kisala looked up, enraged that he would just think of them as just friends. No, her heart couldn't take it if she couldn't be with him. Quickly taking Jaster's face in her hands, she brought him down to a heart-wrenching kiss that literally took his breath away. Pulling back, she managed to gasp out, "Don't think for second that I don't love you! You mean so much to me, Jaster, that it hurt when I said I would become the Queen of Mariglenn and leave you and everyone behind. Especially you."

Shock was written all over Jaster's face. "K-Kisala…" Then smiling really bright, he picked her up around the waist and twirled her around, quickly followed by passionate kiss, which Kisala returned whole-heartedly.

What was left of the crew, watched the two from the control room, each smiling softly to themselves. That is, till' Dorgengoa let a war cry out.

"H-how DARE he touch my darling Kisala like that! HOW DARE HE!"

Zegram looked at Dorgengoa before shaking his head exasperated. "Captain…as much as I dislike the kid, he'll be good for her. And besides, she returns his feelings, obviously." Dorgengoa looked like a kicked puppy at this point, with tears in his eyes.

"B-but…"

Giving him a pointed look, Zegram continued, "Look, all I'm saying is that the two lovebirds are happy with each other and you should be happy with Kisala's decision. I mean, she could do worse, Captain." With that said, Zegram walked off to his room. _'Ugh, I'm going soft around these people. Geez…'_

Dorgengoa looked at the couple on deck. The descendant of the Star God and the Queen of Mariglenn… Zegram was right. Kisala **could** do worse.

**Alright, I was thinking about making this into a lemon… But I don't know. So, please review and let me know if I should make this a two-shot.**

**~LT**


End file.
